This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional isolated power converter 100 that generally includes a transformer 104, switching devices 106 and other electrical components 108 (e.g., capacitors, inductors, resistors, etc.) mounted on or integrated into a circuit board 102. FIG. 1 also illustrates the direction of airflow required (i.e., in-line with a peripheral edge of the circuit board 102) for proper cooling of the power converter 100 via arrow 110.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional non-isolated power converter 200. A heatsink 204 is positioned along a peripheral edge of a circuit board 202 and thermally coupled to one or more components of the power converter 200 for dissipating heat. FIG. 2 also illustrates the direction of airflow required (i.e., in-line with the peripheral edge of the circuit board 202) for proper cooling of the power converter 200 via arrow 210.